Kaiju Sentai Tohoranger
Kaiju Sentai Tohoranger (怪獣戦隊トウホウレンジャー Kaijū Sentai Tōhōrenjā, translated as Monster Squadron Tohoranger) is a Super Sentai fanfic. Its theme is a movie monster motif, since it's made for Toho (Toei's longtime rival). In the future, it may be tied with both the anniversary of Super Sentai & Toho's anniversary. Sypnosis Many years ago, monsters known as Kaiju lived on the Earth. Human saw them as either protectors or threats, & the Kaiju often saw each other as either allies or enemies. Then one day, a dark empire known as the Mokushi Circus came to Earth to destroy it. The Kaiju all teamed up to fight the Mokushi Circus, but they all ended up sacrificing themselves in order to save the human world. Luckily, five of the Kaiju returned to Earth as sprits, & those spirits were turned into memory cards-like devices. Those memory cards were found by five young adults around the world, & when those people joined together, they became powerful warriors known as the Tohorangers. Now these warriors will fight the Mokushi Circus & save their home planet once & for all. Characters Tohorangers Gojiranger.jpg|Goziranger Mothranger.jpg|Mothranger Gameranger.jpg|Gameranger Ghidoranger.jpg|Ghidoranger Hedoranger.jpg|Hedoranger Mogueranger.jpg|Mogueranger Allies *Kure Kure Takora - A red octopus who recently joined the Tohorangers. He uses a type of Ninjitsu where he can transform anything from a dopey iguana to a vacuum cleaner to a guitar. His best friend is the weak-willed peanut-inspired Chonbo. While he has friends, he seems to have no problems leaving them for dead if he has to make a fast getaway. *Chonbo: Kure Kure Takora's best friend & toadie, a squash-humanoid of the genus cucurbita, who is able to cough up coins for vending machines at will. Although he is complicit in many of Kure Kure's crazy schemes, he's just as often on the receiving end of Kure Kure's abuse. Chonbo is often seen somersaulting & tumbling. *Monro: A pink walrus with a breathy voice & sexy theme music that Kure Kure & his his friends pursue. She often demands unreasonable things from her suitors only to lose interest in them. * Debura: A rotund badger who is often seen chewing on the stub of a cigar, this tough cop runs the local jail. * Biragon: A dumb, slow-witted iguana, he is extremely lazy & spends most of his time sleeping. He may also be the richest character next to Gilbert as he often has a new gadget for the Tohorangers or a new toy that is coveted by Kure Kure. * The Sea Cucumber Gang: This trio has their own theme song which they occasionally break in to. The Sea Cucumber Gang are on the very bottom of the hierarchy of the characters, & poor Shiku Shiku gets picked on the most! **Ikari **HeraHera **ShikuShiku Legendary Heroes *Kotaro Rai Mokushi Circus The are the main antagonists of the series. As the name suggests, they are an intergalactic circus who see trying to destroy the Earth as the circus act. Also, the monsters are circus freaks who are named after apocalyptic & post-apocalyptic films. *To Ro Ro: A short jellyfish who squawks like a dolphin. He is able to spray vinegar out of the top of his head via a sprinkler. Kure Kure often attempts to neutralize this super power—since Kure Kure is afraid of vinegar—by throwing hats on To Ro Ro's head. To Ro Ro can turn invisible & teleport at will & is an even a bigger trouble-maker than Kure Kure Takora. In the series, upon joining the Mokushi Circus, To Ro Ro's vinegar has been upgraded to a growing serum, enabling him to grow the Circus's monsters. Arsenal * - The Tohorangers' henshin device. * - A claw-like weapon that each Tohoranger carries. * - The Tohorangers' laser guns. ** - Goziranger's weapon, based on the TohoGoji's head. ** - Mothranger's weapon, based on the TohoMoth's wings. ** - Gameranger's weapon, based on the TohoGame's shell. ** - Ghidoranger's weapon, based on the TohoGhido's tail. ** - Hedoranger's weapon, based on the TohoHedo's head. * - Mogueranger's weapon, based on the TohoMogue's head. TohoKaiju System * - Team's giant robot. ** - Goziranger's mecha in the form of Gozilla. ** - Mothranger's mecha in the form of Mothra. ** - Gameranger's mecha in the form of Gamera. ** - Ghidoranger's mecha in the form of King Ghidorah. ** - Hedoranger's mecha in the form of Hedorah. * - Mogueranger's mecha in the form of Moguera. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes #The Newcomer Trivia *This will be the first season since Dairanger where the primary Rangers do not have color designations in their names. *This will be the second season since Gaoranger, following Kyoryuger, in which the first five-member team has only one female member (not counting the teams that start with three and add multiple members later, such as Hurricaneger, Abaranger, Gekiranger, Go-Onger, & Go-Busters). *The first kana/letters of the Tohorangers' given name are derived from the names of the Kaiju they're based on, while the first initials in their surnames spell out . *Gamera actually belongs to Kadokawa Pictures, another rival of Toho Studios. *Then name of the Mokushi Circus comes from the Japanese word「黙示録」(Mokushiroku) meaning "Apocalypse". See Also Category:Series Category:Kaiju Sentai Tohoranger Category:Super Sentai Category:Reynoman